Roomates
by ShootingSugar
Summary: AU:Sango and Kagome are living together in college and can't pay their bills. So they decide to rent tenants to help pay, even if those are Miroku and Inuyasha.
1. Needy

Hello, this is Kayti. I started this a couple of days ago, and I totally am in love with this story. It's just so cool, and so me. (Or at least I think so.) I made this story because I'm totally in love with Inu and gang. I did however, take some creative licences and kind of morphed Kagome to be sillier, and Sango to be, err... different. I can't describe it. Anyaway, I hope you like it as much as I do. Enjoy!!

Disclamer: No, no. No Inuyasha for me. Or Miroku. sobs I do own the No Doubt cd, you should get it, but I don't own Inuyasha or co.

Chapter one:

Kagome:

I wanted to cry. Sob my eyes out. I had been wronged, violated. "Why me?" This pounded through my brain, coursing through my thoughts. I couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come.

"This is so wrong." Wrong, that is the only word.

Why?

Sango looked down at her friend that was lying on the couch. Her eye twitched, and a vein pulsed on her forehead.

"Kagome…?"

A small moan, and she shoves a pillow over her face.

"Kagome."

She just rolls over.

"Kagome!"

"Go away, Sango! You don't understand what I'm going through here!"

"No?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What are you going through, here?"

Kagome pulls the pillow tighter over her head, mumbling something into the cushions of the couch.

"What was that?" Sango asks politely.

"Werouomilol"

"Huh?"

"Wereoutomilol."

"What?"

"WE'RE OUT OF MIDOL!!" Sango face faults.

"Kagome, you poor, poor delusional PMSing friend of mine, no we aren't. I bought some yesterday. The gel kind, just like you like it."

"Where?!"

"The cupboard over the sink."

"I love you!"

"Go fast, before you switch moods again. There's only so much I can stand."

Kagome bounds happily off to the kitchen, while Sango is left wondering what she could have possibly done in a past life to deserve this.

A few months ago, Kagome and Sango had moved in together. They had applied to the same college, and both gotten in. Considering they both had a little bit of money, and a need for someplace to stay, they had decided to live off-campus for a while, to get their first taste of freedom.

It didn't taste that great, Sango had decided. She had been in charge of the bill payments; (She had forbade Kagome to ever go near them again the last time she had "helped" Sango with the payments. It had taken Sango hours to sort out Kagome's mess) and had noticed recently that it was getting harder and harder to keep up with expected demands.

In simple terms, they were broke.

Sango was trying to figure out a way to tell Kagome without her going mental. She would wait a while for the medicine to kick in, and then break the news.

A while later, (when Kagome was no longer a raving lunatic) Sango sits her down.

"Kagome."

"Sango."

"We're broke."

"No, really?" sarcastic

"We don't have any money."

"Yes…?"

"And when I say broke, I mean BROKE."

"Cha."

"We can't pay the bills."

"Oh…Okay."

"O…kay? Just like that? How can you say that? We can't ask our parents for money."

"I'll get a job."

"Kagome, you have a job."

"Okay, you get a job."

"Let's rent some tenants."

This caught Sango off. Why hadn't SHE thought of that? She was the more responsible one.

"Just like that?" She asked.

"Well, sure. We put an ad in the local newspaper, make a flyer, and someone will reply and help pay."

"Hmm…" Sango considered this. "Well, we need to be careful. We just have to keep the place clean, just in case someone wants to see the place. And until we get a tenant, we have to make some cutbacks. You know, shorter showers, less electricity, store-brand foods."

"Sounds good." Kagome replied cheerfully. "I can totally do all that."

"Kagome, that means no more whipped cream."

Kagome froze. "No…" her voice trails off, and her eyes fill up with tears. "No…"

Sango's vein pops up and begins pulsing again. "Kagome, it's not the end of the world. My raise is coming up soon; you can put in some extra hours at work…"

She stops seeing it as a lost cause. "I don't understand you."

Kagome curls into a fetal position, and rocks back and forth. "Wrong. So wrong. Violated."

Sango just walks into the kitchen.

AN: Sorry this is so short. I'm bad at long chapters. I would like to thank my editor, Raeluvs. I LOVE YOU!! jumpingflyingtacklepouncinghuggle


	2. Decisions, decisions

Hola, me amigos. This is Kayti, and I would like to thank anyone who reviewed my last chapter. Of Course I want to thank my editor, who, no matter what, is there so I look smart. Cha, so, anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm thinking maybe I could buy some characters off the black market? Hmm, I'll look into it.

Chapter 2: Decisions, decisions.

Sango:

Well, I had finally gotten that raise. The manager saw me taking good care of the new knives he ordered for the special brand of meat we had begun to use. I had always been very good at coking, so it was natural for me to be a chef.

Narrator:

It had been three weeks since Kagome and Sango had put an ad in a local newspaper. Only one person had replied. They had invited her over to tale a look at the place, and she had decided that it was too small for her. (Guess who: Kikyo! Dingdinging!! I can't stand her. I wish they hadn't even brought her back. But she is not an important character in this, so that last little excerpt was all you will see of her. Maybe. I'm not sure yet.)

They were getting pretty desperate. What were they to do when the rent was due? They had both been putting in extra hours at work, and still couldn't scrape up a whole bunch of cash. They had been living off of the instant ramen that Kagome got for free at the ramen factory she worked in, when Sango decided that it was a goods time to make some flyers and hang them up at their college campus for needy students to take.

The day they posted the ad, they got five phone calls regarding their flyer. Four were from people misinterpreting it as a desperate hookup flyer.

Only one was from someone looking for an apartment. Sango and Kagome listened with bated breaths to the message.

Kagome's voice"Hello, this is Kagome and Sango Hiraikotsu. We're not here right now, obviously, or we're being lazy and don't feel like picking up the line, ha. For Kagome, press one. For Sango, press two. If it's a joint message, press three. If you know what comes after three, press four. We hear scuffling, an "ow!" then the sound of the phone being dropped and picked up again. Sango's voicePlease leave your name and number after the beep. Bye. _Beep_Mans voice Ahem, hello. This is Miroku Kazanna. I was calling to see if your offer for the apartment was still open. My friend and I were looking for a place to stay. He's a boy for your information. Um, the price doesn't matter. As long as it's near Shikon College, I guess. Er, Thanks, bye.

Kagome and Sango stare at the machine. "Well..." Kagome says. "What do you think?"

"I'm still digesting the information. What about you?"

"He sounds cute." smack "I mean, he sounds like just what we're looking for."

"There you go. I think he sounds good, also."

"What's up with his 'friend?'" Kagome asks interestedly. "Who would that be? He didn't say what his name was."

Sango twitches. "Kagome, not everyone is looking for a prospective mate."

"Really?!

Sango flicks Kagome lightly in the head. "Yes, really."

"Oh, hm, you know he never left us a number to call him back at."

The phone chose this exact moment to ring. Sango and Kagome wrestle for ownership.

Kagome sits on top of Sango while answering in her sweetest voice. "Moshi moshi.

"Uh, hello? "It was the voice of the man from on the answering machine before.

"Oh, hi! Are you Miroku?"

"Why, yes, I am."

"Coolie. I am Kagome. I am single and I was a model when I was ten."

"Really. I am a model right now."

"Seriously? Cool. Are you majoring in modeling? I'm majoring in-ow! Sango! You hit hard! Oh, you wanna talk to him? Okay, give me a minute. Miroku? Are you still there? Well, my very single and also very attractive friend would like to spea-Sango grabs the phone

"Oh, hello. I'm Sango. I'm terribly sorry for my friend; she's not very professional. "

"Oh, no really. It's no trouble. Heh, heh, quite entertaining. "Sango sweatdrops.

"Oh, ha ha, yes. Well. We were going to call you, but we realized that you hadn't left your phone number." Sango says, going into 'businesswoman mode. '

"Um, yes, I'm sorry about that. Is the slot still open?"

"Oh, why yes!" Sango replies cheerfully.

Kagome takes the phone back. "You know, you are very lucky. We had almost ten people we were going to interview, but you sounded the most attrac- I mean, the most well suited for the spot. Now, you say that you have a friend?"

"Yes, of course, I knew you were going to ask that." If Miroku had noticed Kagome's slip up, then he hadn't shown it. "My friends name is Inuyasha. We've been living together for a while now, and we simply couldn't be separated. He's here now. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. One quick question, though. Are you gay?" Sango puts her head in her hands, thinking along the lines of: We're going to lose this apartment. Surprisingly, though, Miroku laughs.

"No, I am most indefinitely straight. "

"Alright cool. Even though if you wee, I would have no problem whatsoever with it."

"Ha ha! I like you. You're cool. Alright here's Inuyasha. "

"Hello, In-u-yasha!" Kagome sang into the speaker "My name is Ka-go-me!"

"Yo." He says, bored into the phone.

Sango muscles the phone away from Kagome again. "Hello, my name is Sango Hiraikotsu. I hear you and your roommate need an apartment, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Where and when can we meet so you can see the place?'

"You guys go to Shikon College, right?"

"Correct."

"Meet us at the front near the statue of the president. "

"Alright, what time?"

"Three on the nose, tomorrow. Bye."

"Wait! I need to-" The line was dead. "That asshole! How dare he hang up on me! I'm thinking we _shouldn't _give them the apartment. "

"But we need the mon-ey!!" Sango sighs at Kagome's offhand comment.

"I know. That's what I don't necessarily like. "

AN:Good? Bad? Tell me, I love reviews. Anonymous or not.


	3. Meeting and Greeting

I want to thank al my reviewers, you make me feel soooo beautiful!!

Disclaimer: Turns out there is no Inuyasha black market. Kidnapping, perhaps? Whatever, I don't own Inuyasha or other characters. Yet.

Chapter 3: Meeting and Greeting

Miroku:

Inuyasha and I were getting desperate. That's pretty sad. I had always never had a problem with money before. I had a healthy, wholesome upbringing with lots of money. It's seems selfish, but I always got what I wanted. And I wanted a new apartment. Okay, needed is more like it. My last housing had proved unsatisfactory. All right, I was kicked out for suspicious behavior. It wasn't that bad! I only blew up one wall; it wasn't even my fault.

Narrator:

It was 2:55 when Miroku and Inuyasha were supposed to meet their new potential roommates. Five minutes.

"You know, Inuyasha, you could have been nicer. They probably aren't going to show."

"Feh. Like I care. I can take care of myself."

"Lies."

Two minutes.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. We don't even know who we're looking for. YOU hung up too fast."

"It's not my fault. Your flirting was giving me a headache."

"Well, I needed some way to get a spot. They chose us out of ten prospective buyers, Inuyasha."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, you should."

"Well, I don't."

"You're just too cynical."

"Feh."

Thirty seconds.

Negative thirty seconds.

"They're not here, let's go."

The sound of tires screeching and slamming of car doors ensues this comment. Out of the car jumped two beautiful females. One, with the darker black hair, comes skipping toward the statue. The other with fiercer looks, Miroku notices, follows slowly. The skippy one sits down on a bench on the other side of the statue, oblivious to the boys looking curiously at her. (Well, Miroku was openly looking, and Inuyasha kept sneaking looks pretending not to care.) The other girl comes and beings to look around.

"Kagome, need you look so ridiculously like a four year old? We're here on business. Look sharp."

"Right!" says the skippy one, or Kagome. She folds her leg over gracefully. She straightens her back and puts on a regal face. The other girl's face faults.

"Sango, we're here on business!"

Sango plops next to Kagome. They start talking about school, both complaining airily about the hours.

Seeing that these were the Kagome and Sango they needed, Miroku grabs a fistful of Inuyasha's hair (he was trying to sneak away) and walks over with a smile.

"Why, hello there. I am Miroku and this is Inuyasha. Are you Sango and Kagome?"

Clamping a hand over Kagome's mouth, Sango replies cheerily, "Yes, I'm Sango, and this . . ." she pauses. ". . . is Kagome." Kagome tries to say something, but can't/ Inuyasha smirks, earning a glare from Kagome.

"Er . . . so, ah, where is t?" Miroku was trying to make a good impression, that's why he wasn't asking his age-old question or letting his hands wander. It was getting harder and harder.

"It . . . ? Oh, the apartment. Yes. Do you have a car?"

"No."

"Coolie! We use ours! I drive!" Kagome had escaped Sango's grasp.

"NOOO!"

But it was too late for Sango. Kagome had flounced over and swung herself unto the car.

"Who's got shotgun?"

"ME!" Inuyasha says loudly.

"Er, Sango? Should we be . . . worried?" Miroku asked as Kagome revved the engine to their pink convertible loudly.

"Yes."

"C'mon guys! I'm getting old here." Inuyasha had just noticed the color of the car and was complaining about riding in the hell machine, as he called it. Kagome was yelling right back at him.

"Er, Miroku?" said Sango nervously as they entered the car.

"Yes?"

"Hold on tight."

Kagome got off the a screeching start.

"Kagome, red light!"

"It's yellow."

"Red."

"Yellow!"

They zoomed past. Inuyasha really wasn't helping at all.

"Faster!"

"Okay!"

Miroku was getting sick in the back seat. She was worse than Inuyasha, and her car couldn't go as fast as his. She stopped suddenly; everyone's heads hit whatever was in front of them, the tires squealing in protest.

"We're here!" Kagome and Inuyasha were both unfazed by the wild ride they had just been through, and jumped out of the car, arguing the whole way to the door. Miroku and Sango were both VERY dizzy.

"No matter how many times I experience that, I will never get used to it." Sango said queasily.

"You've gone through that before?!"

"Yes."

"I feel for you." (not that way, you perverts.)

Walking next to each other, they went inside.

AN: Ya'll Know the drill. Review, anonymously is just as good as if you have an account, so I better hear from everyone out there.


	4. Welcome

Yo, dudes. Can't think of much else to so say.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, no no.

Chapter 4: Welcome

Inuyasha:

This is stupid. I don't know why I'm here. I don't need an apartment. Feh. Stupid Miroku. That Kagome girl is pretty cute, though. Annoying, but cute. She's also a cool driver. Talkative, but a cool driver. Her car sucks, however. Who purposefully buys a pink car? She has issues.

Narrator:

"Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Did you bring the key to the door?"

"Wait, you don't have it, do you."

"You're supposed to be the smarter, more responsible one. No, I thought you did."

"Then how do you suppose we get inside?!"

"Do you have a bobby pin?" Inuyasha asks.

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me." Taking down her hair, Kagome hands Inuyasha a bobby pin. Taking it, he furrows his eyebrows and begins to concentrate. Kagome giggles; Inuyasha glares at her and opens the door.

"You can thank me now." He grumbles. Kagome playfully kisses him on the cheek and walks inside. Inuyasha appeared not to have expected this. Blushing slightly, he puts his hand to his cheek, before noticing Sango and Miroku staring at him curiously.

"K-keh"

Sango hides a smile behind her hand, but Miroku smirks openly.

"This is going to be very interesting." Miroku whispers slyly to Sango. They step inside and see Inuyasha and Kagome engaged in a staring contest, a bottle of whipped cream between them. "Very interesting indeed." Kagome tugs the bottle, which they are both holding tightly to.

"Come on, gimme a little, please!"

"No. It's mine. I don't share."

"Please?"

"No."  
"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Woman!"

"Fine." She says sullenly, letting go. Noticing her fried standing in the doorway, pounding her head repeatedly on the door, she points accusingly at Inuyasha.

"He has whipped cream! In a BOTTLE! They MUST live with us!" Sango bangs harder.

Miroku sweat drops, and asks Sango for a tour of the house.

"Oh yeah!" Completely forgetting why she was inflicting injury on her skull, she straightens up and starts walking towards a door.

"This apartment has three rooms. Since there is a possibility of four people living here, one of you might need to sleep on the couch. I was going to tell you on the phone, but, ah," she looks at Inuyasha. "I didn't get the chance.

"That's no problem, though, we can get a bed when we save enough money. Until then, you can borrow some blankets and pillows, Inuyasha." Kagome smiles.

"Wait up! How come I have to sleep on the couch?! Why not him?!" He points at Miroku.

"Because you're stupidest." Miroku replied. Inuyasha was about to yell a remark back at the other boy, but Kagome puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, 'Yasha! We'll get a bed for you in no time! When we get enough money. We're very poor right now."

"Whatever." Inuyasha's cheeks flushed slightly. Thankfully for him, the others do not notice and continue on with the tour.

"this is my room." Sango says, opening the door to a clean room with light green paint on the walls. It had a made bed, and a white dresser and bookshelf. "I'm a neat freak. Which is more than I can say for some other people." She directs a pointed glare at Kagome. She opens a door that shows a room with beads hanging from the top of the doorframe.

"This is my room!"

"What a surprise."

The bed was unmade, clothes were everywhere and the walls . . . were orange.

"Why are your curtains black?"

"Keeps the morning sun out. It's as close as I can get to turning it off. I'm a night person."

"Hmm."

The next room was the bathroom. "Please tell me there's another one in this house?!" Inuyasha asks, an air of urgency creeping into his voice.

"Er, no. I told you there was only one bathroom."

"But it's fricken' PINK!"

"Hey, it was painted this way when we got here. We just added the pink shower curtain, and the towels, and the rug and the doorknob."

"And the wall of beauty supplies." Added Kagome seriously.

"Which is not going anywhere, IO suppose?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Moving on, please?"

"This is the spare bedroom, which, remind me, Kagome, we need to get bed sheets for."

"Right."

"The next room is the kitchen/dining room area. We-" but Sango was cut off by Kagome.

"Sango, don't forget, we need to get bed sheets for the spare bedroom." Sango closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"You know, why don't you do it now and I'll do the rest of the tour?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Please?! I've never been a tour guide before!"

"Well, when you put it that way . . . okay."

"Coolie!" Sango leaves and Kagome continues the tour. "And to your left, we have the cabinets. They're empty, Inuyasha, don't bother." He rolls his eyes. "To the left we have the dishwasher, and the refrigerator, also empty." Inuyasha sticks his head way in.

"Nuh-uh! There's some pickles and some Chinese take-out in here." Says Inuyasha.

"We have pickles?!"

"We have Chinese take-out?" Sango sticks her head around the corner.

"Well, not really. It's four weeks expired."

"Oh yeah."

"Just for the record, what do you guys eat?" asked Miroku.

"Well, chicken noodle soup, ramen and other canned, bagged, and boxed instant products."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, Kagome works in the factory." Sango had finished putting on the bed sheets and was now answering Inuyasha's desperately asked question.

"I get free stuff all the time!" Kagome smiles.

"I like it here!"

"Now, Inuyasha, don't be hasty. We don't know the price. Which, by the way, what is the price?" Miroku asked.

"Well, monthly it will be, (insert a reasonable price here. I dunno how much an apartment may cost in Tokyo. So sorry.)" said Sango.

"That's great! When can we move in?"

"Just like that?" Kagome asks. Sango and Kagome exchange glances.

"Sure. The price is good. Why not?"

"Okay. How long will it take you to move your stuff?"

"Yeah, where are you living now?" asked Kagome.

"We could pick it up for you." Sango offers.

"Er, at Inuyasha's brother's house." Said Miroku.

"Fricken' half brother."

"Whatever."

"Why would you want to move out of your brother's house?" asked Sango. "If I could, I'd have Kohaku move in with me."

"Fricken' half brother. And cause I hate him."

"You hate him?!" Kagome gasped. "NEVER use that word! I don't like it."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so when can we pick up your stuff?" Sango asks.

"Well, is tonight okay?" asks Miroku sheepishly.

"T-tonight?"

"Yeah, that's great!"

"Kagome, be quiet."

"Okay." Miroku whips out a notepad and a pencil and begins writing. "Here are the directions." He hands the piece of paper to a still very shocked Sango.

"Be there at six?" He smiles.

"Uh . . . uh . . ."

"Yeah, of course we will!" Kagome comes to Sango's rescue. "Right, Sango?"

"Yes . . . oh yes, of course!" She smiles, and seeing her do this, Kagome flashes Inuyasha and Miroku a grin.

"See you at six."

AN: Okay, cha, well, I have to go do homework now, so review, please!


	5. Moving Day

Okay, and it's true, these characters are totally OOC. But it's my story. I can manipulate them any way I want, as long as I don't claim them as mine. Haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I have a life too. Well, here you go with this demented little joy ride. Have fun, lovers!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kagome:

Narrator: Hmm. You know, Inuyasha never told us his brother's name. I wonder if he's as hot as Inuyasha. Nah, you can only have so many sexy children, even if they are half-brothers. And I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't like his brother.

Sango and Kagome had left a little late. They hadn't meant to. They had been engaged in a game of cards, and it had gotten sort of out of hand. They had each been rather vicious in their game playing. No surprise, really, considering the winner got to drive. They had eventually tied, and a wrestling match had ensued. Sango won, much to Kagome's chagrin. She had sooo wanted to drive again. It was Kagome's car. Sango rarely ever let her, because she said she was 'a threat to humanity and all things good in the world.' Hello? How mean can she get! _Besides, I'm a much better driver. Sango is so boring on the road, _she thought as Sango stops smartly at a red light. _She follows all the laws. _Since Kagome had complained about being left out, Sango had put her in charge of directions. "Turn here." Kagome told Sango as she started the car moving again.

"Left or right?"

"Left." Sango swiveled the wheel. "Wait! I meant right!" The wheel was re-swiveled. (Is that a word?)

"Oops."

"What?" Kagome glances at an already twitching Sango.

" I meant left. Sango what are you…Sango! Eyes on the road! Jeez, girl, you don't have to attempt strangling just 'cuz I made a mistake. I've always had trouble with left and right. I've had to use my fingers since I was six."

"Whatever." Sango puts on her turn signal, and makes a U-turn on the street she had missed before. "What's the address?"

"041 Gobbling Well Drive."

"Weird address."

"Cha." The car pulls to a perfect stop.

"That's how you drive, Kagome."

"No, it's not." Walking up the steps, Sango stands up straight and raps smartly on the door. A man with long white hair answers, leaning on the doorframe, his button-up shirt half-undone. (Mid-story AN: I totally love Sesshoumaru. I mean, come on, look at him. The rabid fangirl in me flares up every time I see him. Also, can I tell you a secret? I am a major fan of Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing. I mean, in the anime/manga, it's like 'Duh! Kagome/ Inuyasha forever!' But in Fanfics, that pair intrigues me. It's not a couple you would normally see, They're all Kag/Inu but there's something to be said about the love between a woman and man who are pledged against each other. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. But without the death. That would make me cry, because I'm a sap. But I'm getting off topic here! WooWoo WooWoo! The evil plot furbies that take over a story left to long by an author talking about herself are stalking their prey. Anyway, this is not a Sess/Kag story. It is Kag/Inu, because I am a generic cannon. Also, I possess only the writing skills of a slightly funny humor author, and not the deep passion of a Sess/Kag. Woah! Look at those plot furbies fly! Oo) (Oh, yeah. I totally forgot to tell you this, but in this, everyone is a normal human. No youkai, no hanyou, no miko, no demon hunters. And Inuyasha has black hair, because he is a human. So ha. But Sesshoumaru has white hair, because he is my special lovely. And, yes, Naraku will be in this, but later, my little muffins, later.) (Muahahahahah.) Kagome drools.

"Yes?"

Sango shifts nervously, and Kagome looks as if she's about to jump who they assume to be Inuyasha's brother. "Yes, hello, I'm Sango. We're here to pick up Inuyasha and Miroku. Did… we get the address right?"

The man remains staring at them stoically. "Yes, you are correct. Should I go fetch them?"

"Uh, yes please, if it wouldn't be to much trouble." When he was gone, Sango smacks Kagome. "You could have at least SAID something, much less close your mouth. You were standing there with your chin to your knees."

Kagome doesn't seem to hear a word Sango is saying. Her eyes are lit up, and a faint blush graces her pretty cheeks. "He was…_beautiful…_he was a _god."_

"He's _taken." _A woman with harsh red eyes and her hair in an intricate bun stands in the doorway, perfect eyebrows narrowed.

Kagome stands up straight and shrugs. "Hmm. Oh, well."

The woman's glare becomes less harsh, making it more of a hard look. "Well, then. I'm Kagura. Sesshomaru's…" she pauses momentarily, still smirking at them "friend."

"Okay, hi! I'm Kagome! Inuyasha and Miroku are going to be living with Sango" she gestures to her friend "and I. Inuyasha didn't say that he had a sister AND a brother. Anyway, we're here to pick up their stuff."

"Oh. Well, come inside. Maybe you could help them pack." She opens the door more, revealing a large and exquisite apartment. Large Persian rugs covered oak hardwood flooring, and the red paint on the walls was pretty much covered giant paintings.

"Whoa." Sango looks down at her baggy pants, and over at Kagome strutting in a short skirt. "Kagome," she whispers. "I feel out of place."

"I don't," she replies happily. "I could sooooo get used to this. Don't know why they want to move into _our_ dumpy apartment."

"Hey, our apartment isn't _that _dumpy." After receiving a look from Kagome, she adds: "Okay, so it is."

"Hi guys!" Miroku bounds up, circling an arm around each of their waists.

"Hi, Miroku!"

"Oh, -blush- hi."

He smiles boyishly at each of them in turn, making Kagome grin bigger and Sango's blush to deepen immensely. "Hey, Miroku, where's Inuyasha?"

"Eh…" His grip on their hips loosens and he scratches the back of his head. "You know, Kagome, if I knew I would tell you, but, ah…" Yelling is heard, and a banging that sounds as though like someone is rolling down stairs makes the trio's heads turn to the left. "Oh, there's Inuyasha!" He turns at his name, but ignores them, turning back and running down a hallway.

"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'd like to see you even TRY, half-brother." More banging, and Inuyasha comes back, his eye looking like it hurts a lot.

"Omigosh, Inuyasha! Are you okay!"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be fine. Ow, Kagome, don't poke it!"

"Who won?" Miroku asks cockily.

Inuyasha's chest puffs out. "Me. I always win."

A large white-haired thing tackles him from behind. "Die, _half-brother_!" Sesshomaru spits the word out like an insult.

"You bastard! You charge me so much to live here, and then you treat me like CRAP!"

Sesshomaru dodges Inuyasha's attack and does that 'I'm-totally-gonna-kill-you' look. Just about to lunge at Inuyasha, Kagura stops him. "Now, boys," she says calmly, but with the sweetness of poisoned honey. Her red eyes flashed dangerously, telling them that she meant business. "If you want to play, play nice. We have to learn to share."

"But that bastard took my…" he looks over at Kagome and Sango, "He, uh… Well, I…"

"I took his Happy Ramen Bowl."

Inuyasha looks at his half-brother with something akin to horror. "You… YOU!" Lunging, he lets out a roar.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

"What, Kagome! I was just about to KILL my half-brother!" Inuyasha looks very mad.

"You've _already_ got a black eye! Give it a rest!"

Inuyasha just gave her a look. "Kagome, shut up."

"You jerk!"

"Ah, get off me, wench!" –smack- "What the fuck, Miroku! That freaking hurt!"

"Inuyasha, we've wasted Kagome and Sango's time. We should go."

sigh- "Fine." Inuyasha rushes up the stairs, with Miroku behind him.

Ten minutes later, a few bags are packed into Kagome's car. Inuyasha wanted to bring his TV, but Sesshomaru yanked a decorative sword off the wall and tried to kill him. No TV after all.


End file.
